Consequences of youthful decisions
by smet
Summary: HP is not the BWL. Dursley's treatment of him is discovered when he met Dedalus Diggle in the store.
1. Chapter 1

Consequences of youthful decisions

In Surrey a confused eight-year-old sat on his new bed in his new room. To call it a new bed was quite an exaggeration and the room was his spoiled cousins spare room. Up until tonight he had slept in a cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

Yes, a lot had changed in just a few hours. Little did he know that the changes had just started.

He had been to the grocery store with his aunt when a short man with strange clothes, most notably a high top hat, with a surprised look on his face said — "Harry Potter?". "Yes?" Harry replied, "Do I know you?". "No I suppose you don't, but I did know your parents — you look so much like your father Harry" the still unnamed man said laughing slightly at the shocked look on Harry's face.

When Harry finally got over his initial shock he did a quick look around making sure aunt Petunia wasn't in earshot. "You knew my parents?" he stuttered, "Aunt Petunia said my father was a no-good drunk". "What?" The man spluttered. "Well, we weren't too close, but he was no drunk! We fought You-Know-Who together in the Order. Shame what happened to them, the war was over an' all!"

"You-Know-Who? Wha' — Who? What's the Order? What war?". Harry Wasn't usually this talkative, and knew better than to ask questions, but he just couldn't keep himself. Here was a man who knew his name, and claimed to know his parents. He needed to know if the man was for real or just some pedophile stalker.

The frown that had been threatening to mar the man's face no shone through quite clearly. 'How can he not know' he thought. His train of thought was interrupted by a lanky woman with a neck that looked impossibly long. "What are you doing boy?" she almost shouted, "and who are you?" she added with no little disgust to the man with the abnormal fashion sense.

He could see her taking a steady hold of Harry's arm which seemed to be harder than necessary. "The name is Dedalus Diggle, and you must be Lily's sister. Imagine the surp...". That was as far as he got before the woman yanked Harry's arm with seemingly excessive force and pulled him away leaving her groceries and immediately leaving the store. Left in the scene was a confused Diggle with an obvious frown on his face.

When the initial shock passed, he disappeared with a small pop and only one thought in mind — 'Dumbledore should know'.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was having a good day. Heck, call it a good decade. Since Voldemort was banished things had calmed down significantly - although he could see problems that would most certainly when Voldemort inevitably returned. People were complacent, ignorant and naive.

But other than worrying about the future being Albus Dumbledore was actually quite good.

That was how Dedalus Diggle found the 'Leader of the light' - laid back in his headmaster 'throne', hands behind his head, feet resting on the edge of his impressive desk sucking on what he knew to be the mans favorite candy. Dedalus couldn't help to smirk – if only he had a camera!

"Ah Dedalus - to what do I owe the pleasure" - Albus asked cheerfully.

Dedalus sobered immediately remembering what he came to discuss – "I don't know about pleasure headmaster" Making the ancient man frown. Then came the last question he was expecting – "When was the last time you checked up on Harry Potter?"

The headmaster took his feet of the table, straightened in his chair, and after a moment of silence he replied, "What do you mean my boy?" - 'and of course, there he goes with that infernal "boy" calling again - I guess it's a professors prerogative, but it's bloody annoying ' Diggle thought.

"I ran into him today, making one of my rare ventures into the muggle world. He seemed totally oblivious to our world, and gave me a look of mixed hope, shock and skepticism when I mentioned his parents." Dedalus paused not quite sure how to continue. "Go on" Dumbledore ushered, although there was a hit of caution in his voice. "We had only stood talking for half a minute when his aunt, Lily's sister, came up and quite forcefully yanked him away, and when I mentioned Lily she practically ran away dragging Harry behind her. If you ask me professor ..." Dedalus paused yet again not wanting to voice his thoughts as if they became real doing so. "If you ask me professor, I'd say he might be abused".

A second of silence and just when Dedalus started to worry Dumbledore wasn't going to take him seriously the Headmaster raised his hands and disappeared in a flash of fire. With a sigh Dedalus found a quill and parchment and wrote a quick note to Dumbledore telling him to make sure to let him know what happened, and stepped out through the floo, realizing he wouldn't get his errands done today.

* * *

At number 4 Privet Drive Petunia Dursley was livid. That awful boy had to talk to one of their lot, and now he had all these questions, about his parents, this silly war business. She had no choice but to give him poor Duddykins other room.

No Petunia Dursley was not having a good day, and with a flash of fire the day just got a lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU!" she shrilled.

"Where is Harry?" He asked. Petunia could sense his calmness was just a facade, behind those eyes a fire was burning. Her earlier anger was replaced by fear, she just pointed upstairs, feeling incredibly grateful they had managed to move him from the cupboard just hours before.

He was heading toward the stairs when his direction suddenly changed as his face darkened considerably, and with deliberate steps he walked up to the small door ornate with several locks. With a force no man should possess, specially a man of his age, he ripped through the locks to reveal a tattered bed - if you could call it that - and childish drawings, most notably of a birthday cake which held eight candles. You could actually see the improvement in drawing quality on the candles, hinting the child had been locked in here several years.

"Who are you, and why are you in my cupboard?" a small yet steady voice came from the top of the stairs. When Albus Dumbledore rose out of the small space to take a look at the boy the voice came from, his heart broke. Furious he spun facing Petunia and no longer even bothering sounding calm he almost shouted "What happened to treating him like your own? He should be almost nine, not almost six" – "Hey!" 'that was uncalled for', Harry thought – "I'm sorry Harry, but you do look small for your age" Dumbledore said with none of the anger left in his voice. Turning back to Petunia he said "We are leaving, I will be back and discuss this thoroughly". "We are leaving?" Harry asked, hope apparent in his voice. "Where?" - "It will all be apparent soon my boy, grab your stuff and we shall be off" - it only took a minute for harry to go up and fetch his things, not having unpacked the few possessions he had yet – "Just grab Fawkes tail feather, not to rough." Feeling quite stupid Harry did as he was told and with a flash of light and a squeezing feeling they disappeared.

With a stumble and a cough Harry realized he no longer was at number 4 Privet Drive. No he was somewhere else entirely. Looking around he saw a magnificent round room filled with books and silver objects, some looking like they would fit in at a dentist's office. The most fascinating thing was the paintings that moved, and seemed to be whispering to each other. He looked around a bit more before focusing on the books and he was just about to reach out for one of the oldest looking books with frayed edges simply named 'Magic' when he heard an amused chuckle from behind him, "Do you like books Harry?".

He spun on the spot facing the ancient man, and neither bothering to be ashamed for his forwardness nor answering the question he merely responded with questions of his own – "What was that, what is that bird, who are you and where am I for that matter?".

Still chuckling he replied "That was one of Fawkes more handy abilities, being able to travel instantaneously. See Fawkes is a phoenix, I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this fine institution - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Harry was floored – "Ma... Magic?"

– "Yes quite" Harry couldn't really understand what the man was finding so funny.

– "We should start from the beginning I guess, as that often is a good idea, but first when did you eat last my boy?"

– "I did have some bread for breakfast so it's fine" Harry responded timidly.

– "Dear boy that was hours ago, you didn't get any lunch?" the headmasters visage darkened visibly, but when he noticed the boy cowering slightly he sighed and added, "No worries, Flopsy!"

'What's a flopsy' Harry thought, but he was answered before he knew it as a strange creature appeared with a slight pop. "Yes master Dumbles what can I be getting you today?"

– "Harry, this is Flopsy, one of the house elves here at Hogwarts. They help with cleaning and cooking among other things. Flopsy, this is Harry Potter, he missed lunch so could you please fetch a few sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. Ham okay Harry?"

With only a silent nod as response Flopsy disappeared. They waited in silence until Flopsy returned with a plate of sandwiches and the pumpkin juice. And with an approving look from Dumbledore Harry dug into one of the sandwiches.

– "Now I know this must be difficult to grasp, but you are a wizard, just like your parents were. In fact they went to this very school when they were young." Harry's face brightened considerably at the mention of his parents, and the fact that this was something he shared with them.

Clearing his mouth he asked the question he had asked his Aunt and Uncle countless of times – "What happened to my parents?"

– "While one could think magic would solve a lot of the problems in life, it also creates many new, and our world is by no mean perfect. This was very apparent ten years ago. We were at war, with a group of extremists who were believing not everyone should be allowed to use magic. You see magic works in wondrous ways and sometimes magic springs up in families where magic didn't exist before."

Harry was baffled. He couldn't imagine there being this much to it, although he couldn't really say he had though about it extensively, but magic was supposed to be this ultimate solution.

– "But you see Harry, your mother was one of these first generation witches, or muggleborns as they are also called - a muggle is non-magical person. Your father on the other hand was a pureblood, and the potters could trace their magic through generations. In fact they are one of the oldest known lines in our society today. The fact that he married your mother made quite a fuss with the pureblooded traditionalists." He paused letting Harry melt what was said.

– "There were some more extreme than others. One man called Lord Voldemort, although everyone called him You-Know-Who, afraid of saying his name. He started gathering followers known as Death Eaters. They killed muggles and muggleborn and putting great terror into the magical world. Until Lord Voldemort was stopped, by a baby no less. He is actually just about the same age as you – Neville Longbottom, or as people like to call him, the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry was listening intently not wanting to interrupt for anything.

– "What happened?" He said trying to usher the old man along, dreading where this was going, but still in dire need to hear the story.

– "Lord Voldemort came to kill him, and after managing to kill his parents, he failed to kill the boy. You see, Lord Voldemort was very fond of the three darkest spells known. They are called the unforgivable curses, as they using them will land you in prison immediately. And let me tell you, our prison is no place you want to be in. His favorite curse was the killing curse. Called as such for the simple reason that it killed instantaneously - with no shield being able to block it". Pausing the man looked over the boy, not actually wanting to continue, but knowing he had to know what had happened.

– "Voldemort cast the killing curse on the boy, but miraculously the spell rebounded leaving only a scar on his forehead. Voldemort on the other hand disappeared, and no I don't believe him to be fully dead, although people do seem to believe it." Harry could only nod along.

– "One question professor, why is he called Lord Voldemort? Is he french or something?" This actually made the professor chuckle, although the pressed situation.

– "No my boy, but that is a good question - one that few has asked. Voldemort is actually a taken name, and he is no lord. His real name is Tom Riddle and is actually a half blood like yourself, which makes the story even more bizarre. But all that can be discussed more another time, and by the way, I'm not your headmaster just yet so call me Albus" He said with a smile.

– "Okay Albus" Harry responded with his own.

– "Now back to business" Albus said in a sombre voice – "Voldemort was gone, if not dead, and the community couldn't help but celebrate what was a glorious time. The ministry gathered up the death eaters but many got away, claiming they had been under the influence of the imperious curse - one of the other two unforgivables, making you do as the caster commanded - even though most people knew they were lying." 'Might as well get this over with' Albus thought.

– "A few days after Lord Voldemort's fall, a few of the still free death eaters found their way to the potter residence, where they fought and killed your parents." While not rushing the words, he decided not to sugarcoat it more than he already had. He could see the tears forming in the boy's eyes and silently conjured a handkerchief which he handed over. Fawkes thrilled sadly making them both feel a bit warmer inside.

– "What happened then?" Harry said in a sniffling voice, after being silent for a minute.

– "Your parents were able to warn the ministry which sent some of their aurors, magical policemen, but they were to late. Now you should know Lily and James Potter were no slouches. No they were one of the most brilliant witches and wizards of their time. Lily was often called the smartest witch of her generation, and while your father was a bit more relaxed in his studies he had a brilliant head on his shoulders. And that is why they were able to hold off some of Lord Voldemort's top death eaters, even though they were outnumbered, long enough for the aurors to save you. In fact they where one of the few who actually managed to stand up to Voldemort himself. So while you should mourn them Harry, remember they died protecting you, and trust me when I say they would do it over and over again."

– "What happened to the Death Eaters?"

– "They were sent to Azkaban, our prison. It is guarded by the most foul creatures on this planet - Dementors. They suck the happiness away until you are left with only your worst thoughts and memories" Harry shivered at that.

– "Thank you for telling me prof… Albus. What happens now?" Albus smiled at the slip-up

– "Well there is still two weeks left of the school year, so I am a bit busy as it is and this all happened very quickly but I thought you could stay at the inn at our magical district in London. That way you can get a bit familiar with the magical world. Then when school is done for the summer we can find you a more permanent place to live. What do you think? "

Harry couldn't believe it, he was going to live by himself and in the middle of all that magic. "Sounds great!" Then he caught himself "But I don't have any money, how am I supposed to pay for it?"

With a chuckle Albus replied "Don't worry about that Harry - your family was quite wealthy, it won't be a problem" Harry found himself relaxing into his chair.

– "Now Harry, you forgot to answer my question. Do you like books?" Harry could only nod, not sure what to say. "Well I think that particular book is a bit to advanced for you just yet -" Albus continued with a twinkle in his eye, he walked over to a shelf in the near where Fawkes was sitting on his perch " - but this one may be a good start into that subject" he said pulling out 'Magical Theory' by Adalbert Waffling and gave it to Harry.

– "Shall we get going my boy?"

#######

AN:

Thank you for reading - any ideas or suggestions are more than welcome. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Headmaster! Welcome" a balding man with a slight hunchback and a very toothless smile greeted them when they walked through the door into the dodgy inn. "Please Tom - It's Albus, you know I was never your headmaster". Tom just shook his hand in reply. "And who is this? Not quite time for new muggleborns at this time of year is it headmaster? Besides it was a while I saw you introducing a muggleborn to the wondrous Diagon Alley" he asked after seeing the young child.

"Ah, but Tom this is no muggleborn" Dumbledore replied, "This my friend is none other than Harry Potter, and if you have a room free we were hoping he could stay here for a few weeks?". At his name Harry was brought out of his stupor and shyly greeted the barman. With a smile showing the few teeth he still had tom replied "Of course Mr Potter, I am terribly sorry for what happened to your parents." Harry nodded not knowing what to say.

"Well what do you say Harry, do you want to see the Alley? I can assure you there is no place like it!"

* * *

What a day! What else could you say really. Magic, no more Dursleys, his own vault with plenty of gold in it. Sitting on his very comfortable bed with polished oak details, a few other polished oak furniture and a fire crackling in the corner. Yes this was a good day.

Finally settling down he looked around the room wondering what to do know, not quite yet calm enough for sleep. His eye finally resting on the book he got from Dumbledore sitting on an oak dresser on the other side of the room. Deciding to kill some time he picked it up and made himself comfortable on the bed.

_While magic is not fully discovered, one thing is for certain. Intent is by far the biggest factor in most magics. Casting spells requires focus to attain a satisfying result. Wand movements and incantations are all part of making the spell as easy to preform as possible. The perfect wand movement for a specific spell is calculated using Arithmancy. The incantations are often words used to make us think of more about the result wanted. A simple example would be the lumos charm which is one of the first any young wizard is taught. Lumos is hinting on the latin world 'lumen' meaning simply 'light'. _

_This book aims to open your eyes to the basic inner workings of magic - how to get the most out of your spells and how to be the best witch or wizard you can be! But if you were to read no further I would simply leave you with this tip - Practice. For reasons not fully understood magic needs to be used, but if nothing else it will increase your focus, and as you now know, focus is critical._

His heart was beating. He wanted to be the best wizard he could be, hell he wanted to be the best, period. He would make his parents proud and mentally swore to himself never to be average and never to let himself get as complacent as he figured many wizards and witches would be after growing up with all this. Tomorrow, he decided, he would get some money from Gringotts and then buy some books to start his education early. He had two years, and he was determined to make the most of them

* * *

"What do you mean I'm broke?" Harry almost shouted.

"It appears there were some unpaid debts on the potter account that has been unpaid over the years" Griphook answered with a grin. "Your personal vault covered most of the debt but you still owe around 2,500 galleons." Harry blanched - he had gone from being very rich to owing what he had learned would equal a few years salary for an average wizard. "How come my parents didn't take care of the debt? the goblin actually had the gall to chuckle at Harrys attempts "You have misunderstood Lord Potter, your parents did not take up the potter lordship. In fact you are the first Lord potter in the last 200 years" Harry almost fainted, he had been played completely by the sneaky goblin.

"So how do you want to handle the rest of the debt Lord Potter. There are quite a few valuables in the potter vault that could be used to lessen or maybe even clear the debt completely. It's total value is yet unknown" That was the last thing he wanted. He couldn't sell his relatives possessions, and if he had learnt anything the last 30 minutes is that he couldn't trust the goblin to try to swindle him out of the money.

"I think I need to get counsel master Griphook", Harry said in distain, "Can I schedule another meeting tomorrow where we can go over the debt more thoroughly?" the Goblin obviously did not want this _prey_ to get help, but he couldn't really do anything about it _'at least I'll get rewarded for this accomplishment'_ he thought while he answered "Of course Lord Potter, how about I schedule it at 4pm?".

Leaving Gringotts Harry could only hope that Albus was free at 4pm.

* * *

"Tom!" Harry said slightly out of breath. "I need to get a hold of Professor Dumbledore right now". "Easy now lad what's the rush?" Harry sighed, he really didn't have time for this. "I have made a huge mistake and I need to see Dumbledore, can you help me?". Tom sensed the urgency in his voice "Of course come with me, I have a private floo in the back" taking harry with him patting his back to calm him.

"Hogwarts - Headmasters office!" Tom shouted knowing the kid probably had no idea on how to floo call. "Tom what a surprise" Dumbledore said seeing the mans face in the fireplace. "If I'm not mistaken this is the first time you've called me here. What can I do for you?". "Yes hello Headmaster - you are certainly correct but I didn't call for me this time either. I've got young Mr Potter with me who seems quite set on talking to you immediately. Can I send him over?". At the wave of a hand and a quick acceptance from Dumbledore Tom withdrew his head and gave Harry instructions on how to travel by floo, and just minutes later Harry was lying in a pile at Hogwarts with a chuckling wizard towering over him.

"What has happened dear boy?" he asked, but not before having Flopsy fetch Harry a cup of tea and offering him one of the ever present lemon drops, of which Harry actually accepted one. "I think I made a huge mistake Albus" he said head slumping. "What do you mean?" Albus gently prodded. "I went to Gringotts today" Albus' worry grew slightly, a lot could happen in Gringotts after all. "I took up the Potter Lordship" harry finally said. Albus eyes widened, and a quick glance towards Harry's hand showed the Potter Head of house ring. "Oh dear, how much do you owe?". Harry looked up at the ancient-looking wizard "You knew? You knew my family owed money?" Harry said looking betrayed "Why didn't you tell me?". "No no my dear boy" Albus hurried to say trying to placate him. "I didn't know your family owed money per se, rather that most Lordship includes a debt in some kind or the other. In fact, taking up a Lordships have actually become rather rare over the years. You see, as the years went by, the benefits of a Lordship grew less and less and if a family went into debt, the next generation could simply ignore taking up their lordship and the debt would be disregarded." Harry looked confused but nodded all the same. "One would think that if everyone owed money they would simply cancel eachother out in some way, but when one debt was locked down in an inactive lordship chances were another family got into similar troubles, which then escalated. And when a lordship was made inactive the family got a fresh start without their title".

Dumbledore continued, "In fact, I think the only remaining benefit of becoming the head of house is the one you will gain, am I right Lord Potter?" He said as a slight gibe. "You will be emancipated, with an exempt to the underage restriction of magic. I assume that's what lured you in to this ordeal?" he said looking at the young boy over his glasses. Harry in turn had the decency to blush.

"So Harry", Dumbledore went back to business, "how much do you owe?". "About 2,500 Galleons" Harry replied. A brief look of relief washed over the headmasters face which confused him. Dumbledore seeing the confusion on his face, replied "It could have been a lot more. In fact, you were quite lucky my boy!". "Lucky" harry snapped, feeling quite frustrated with the old man. "I owe more than I will make in 10 years, how am I supposed to live, how am I supposed to go to Hogwarts?" despair evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry about Hogwarts for now. Your parents have already payed the tuition in full." Dumbledore tried to calm the young boy. It seemed to be working too, because Harry let out a breath and sunk down in his chair. "How about we go to Gringotts and try to figure out more about the debt and what we can do about it, and we take it from there, allright?". "I actually already booked a meeting for tomorrow at 4pm, hoping you would be able to join me." Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Of course, I will have to move a few things, but I think we can say this is more important" again a weight come of Harry's chest. "Griphook told me I had some valuables in the potter family vault that might cover the debt, but I didn't want to take any risks at losing the only things I have from my family or be swindled to selling my stuff too cheap." Harry said looking at the smiling old man. "Good thinking my boy. The Goblins are very good with investments, but it can be hard to know wether _their_ agenda is _yours_ as well. It's always good to get a second opinion"

"Now my boy. Sad business out of the way. Have you eaten?" a growl from Harrys stomach and a chuckle from Dumbledore later he continued, "Well then. How about lunch at the Three broomsticks, its one of the local taverns in the town just outside the gates?" leading Harry to the floo he remembered the boy's earlier attempt and added "A tip my boy, try taking a step just before you land, otherwise you will be thrown out like before" he said with a chuckle remembering the event.

* * *

"Lord Potter, Mr Dumbledore, welcome" Griphook greeted the two. On the inside he was seething, not only did the kid bring counsel - he brought Dumbledore. Now he would never be able to procure that goblin made armor for Gringotts that would sure give him the promotion he deserved!

"Thank you Master Griphook" Dumbledore replied. "I hope we can fix this unfortunate situation today" Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "So, how much does he owe, and to whom?" he continued.

"Most of the debts were settled with the initial funds from his vaults, but Lord Potter still owes the total sum of 2493 and 12 sickles. Here you can read the details" he handed the two a parchment.

_**Debts of Lord Harry James Potter**_

_538 Galleons 12 Sickles to Gringotts for due expenses on Vaults._

_310 Galleons and 7 sickles to Lord Malfoy - owed since 1782 (Inactive lordship since 1812)_

_748 Galleons and 2 Sickles to Lord Greengrass - owed since 1758_

_702 Galleons and 8 Sickles to Nicholas Flammel - owed since 1694_

_194 Galleons to Head of house Weasley - owed since 1690_

"Well that's nice" Dumbledore said sincerely to himself. Harry could only look on as if the wizard had grown a second head. Dumbledore chuckled. "You see harry, the Weasleys are quite, well let's say underfunded, and the money will be most welcome". Harry nodded, well at least he could take some solace in that. Some…

"I will settle Lord Potters debts, you can just withdraw the required funds from my vault" Griphook gritted his teeth, but answered with a nod. When Harry was to object Dumbledore merely chuckled and said "My boy, I have lived a long life and gathered a big enough fortune, my 12 uses of dragon blood alone ... well lets just say this will make less than a minor dent and I will be happy to do this for you". He smiled and Harry smiled back, oblivious to the hidden pain behind the twinkle in his eyes.

Finishing up the meeting they left Gringotts and headed out the alley.

"Although Minerva would scold me, I think we can squeeze an ice cream in before dinner don't you?" childlike features playing his face as he said it, and Harry was no less excited.

Sitting at Florean Fortescue's eating their ice creams Harry raised the inevitable question. "Albus, where am I supposed to live? I cant even pay for the stay at leaky cauldrons now. Heck, I can't even pay for this ice cream!"

"Language my boy." he chided the blushing boy. "I don't think we need to worry about all that now. For now I'll handle your stay at the cauldron and when school finishes in two weeks, we can find something more long term." he said looking solemn. "But when you think about it. It is just these two years before you start Hogwarts. After that you will just have to deal with the summers." that fact seemed to calm Harry somewhat, but he still had two full years to supply for himself. He would have to get a job, but really, who would hire an eight-year-old.

He looked down Diagon Alley watching the witches and wizards going from store to store. Many seemed to glance their way, but he didn't think twice about it. He couldn't wait to explore the alley more thoroughly, although not as excited as he had been when he knew he had money in his vault. But still he concluded, two days ago he didn't have any money either at least now he had magic!

During all this Dumbledore was wathing the young boy as he watched the shops and the people, the twinkle in his eye going full speed at how happy the boy seemed despite all that had happened.

After they had finished their ice creams Dumbledore "Well, my boy. What do you say we go get your wand. After this whole ordeal you should at least be able to enjoy the little benefit you gained" he smiled at an excited young lord.

With a sound of the bell above the door they entered a murky shop with thin boxes stacked to the ceiling. Harry could only assume they contained the wands. Although Ollivander was nowhere to be found. That is until Dumbledore said "Hello Garrick, nice to see you again". Harry was confused, he couldn't see anyone, until a man stepped out of the shadows. Harry could have sworn he must have been invisible because he had looked straight at him. "Did you really have to ruin my fun Albus" he said sourly, but Albus just chuckled.

"We are here to get Harry here a wand" Dumbledore said, but after a quick look from Ollivander he turned back to Dumbledore. "You should know better than anyone Albus. You have to be 11 to own a wand - its the law isn't it?" without missing a beat Dumbledore replied, "Ah, but Harry here is actually Lord Potter, and is as such exempt from the restriction of underage magic" with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ollivander turned to Harry and noticed his head of house ring on his hand. "Ouch, how much did that set you back?" he asked. "Garrick!", Dumbledore chided. "Yes Yes, let's get on with it shall we?"

* * *

An hour later Harry sat in his room back at The Leaky Cauldron, his newly acquired 10 hand a half inch vine wood wand in hand and the first year book of transfiguration and charms Dumbledore insisted on buying him. He wanted to buy the whole first year course books, but Harry refused, saying he was doing too much already.

He opened the charms book to one of the first spells. _Wingardium Leviosa. _To say Harry was excited was an understatement if anything. He read the chapter on the spell, stuttering through the incantation and silently practicing the wand movements. When he was confident he knew the contents of the chapter, he just needed a light object to practice on. He went scrummaging through the room, and inside one of the drawers in the polished oak desk, he found the perfect item. A quill.

Sitting down at the desk, quill on the table, he took a deep breath, and resolutely said _wingardium leviosa!_ Nothing at all happened. "Well that was anticlimactic" he said to himself.

For almost two hours he sat at the desk trying, making no progress at all. Not even a wobble of the quill, but he did feel himself getting tired. While he rationally knew that he was two years younger than he should be when he learned these spells, his ego was a bit hurt at the lack of progress.

* * *

The days at the leaky cauldron went by, Harry spending time down in the main area of the Inn. He even started bringing his charms book down and continued his practice on the hover charm. Although it took some re-explaining everytime someone saw him with a wand. But soon enough the word went of the _little lord,_ and people started accepting the fact.

People even started helping him. Tom showed him the correct pronunciation of the hover charm. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long." he said with a toothless smile. And after that tip progress went much better. After a week, of semi constant practicing he could make the quill hover a few inches over the table, a feat for which he received plenty of praise. Harry though was frustrated he couldn't make it any higher - no matter how much he tried.

Deciding to put the hover charm to the side for the moment he went back to reading the _Magical Theory _by _Adalbert Waffling._

_Many witches and wizards never fully realize the true meaning of intent, and how much of a factor it actually is in our practicing of magic. Going back to the Lumos spell which was discussed in the book abstract - the spell name hints to us what it's supposed to do, give us light. There are however, as many of you most likely know, many more versions of the Lumos spell. For instance the Lumos Solem will conjure a light more like the one of the sun, which can be useful if faced with a foe sensitive to the sun. The difference in the spell itself however is minimal. The difference in the result is mainly due to the difference in intent. _

_So in practice the Lumos spell can be used to conjure sunlight, exactly like Lumos Solem. In fact the Lumos spell can, with the right focus and intent, be made to conjure all kind of different types of light. For instance, a practicer could focus the spread of light to a thin spot, or change the color of light. All without learning a new spell. _

_This is the power of intent. _

Harry pulled out his wand and focused on the quill. It should rise two feet of the desk, no more, no less. He though to himself. He focused all his mind on that image, and tried to see how that image was pushed through his wand made the quill rise the two feet and hover there. "Wingardium Leviosa" he said softly. The feather rose of the desk surface and it kept on rising until it was almost two feet into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong Harry?"_ Tom asked after having watched him sulk in the corner of the counter. _

"Nothing..."_ Harry answered evasively._

_..._

"Tom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"How much money does it cost to rent an apartment - and to pay normal expenses?" Harry finally voiced what was worrying him. "I'm meeting Dumbledore in a few days, and I want to prepared. I want to know what I need to support myself." he continued.

Tom sighed. "I understand Harry" he said while drying a used butterbeer glass with a rag. "Well the average wizard makes about 200-250 Galleons a year" Harry's eyes widened. That was even less than he thought, and Dumbledore payed his 2500 Galleon debt for him. He really needed to pay him back at some point. "But you could probably rent an apartment here in the alley for 1-2 Galleons a week then another Galleon for food, supplies and extra expenses."

So a 100-150 Galleons yearly, Harry thought - can be tough he thought grimly. "All right Tom. Thanks for the info. I'm gonna head into the alley for a bit" he said with a newfound dedication.

"So where can I find a job that I can at least live on." he muttered. Mentally he added 'As a nine year old'. He didn't want to ask Tom, because he feared that he would help him just out of pity and not actually out of need, so he strolled through the alley looking at the shops considering who could use a helping hand.

"Perhaps the pet shop" he said to himself, "perhaps they could use someone to clean and to feed the pets". Or the book store, he added mentally, yes the book store would be great. He might learn stuff while he's working.

* * *

It was a downcast Harry that was walking through the darkening streets of diagon alley. Finding work would not be easy, he concluded. He had walked through the alley asking shop owners for work possibilities. After been laughed at at a few places, it became apparent to him that the tasks he thought he might be able to do was already covered by the fact that magic could be used for most menial tasks another problem was that cleaning and cooking was almost exclusively handled by house elves - so those options were out of the picture as well.

He had been to the book store, the pet shop, Madam Malkin's, and many more. The closest he came was Ollivanders who said he was quite interested in an apprentice, but he was a bit short of funds, and he admitted he probably needed someone a bit older than a nine-year-old.

Refusing to give up he saw another shop he hadn't tried yet. A shop selling strange silver instruments - _'buying as well by the looks of it'_, he thought to himself as he noticed a sign in the window advertising the fact that the shop were looking for all kind of magical devices instruments and enchanted objects.

"Can't hurt" he mumbled.

Stepping inside the shop was littered with all kinds of different silver instruments much like how Ollivanders was stacked with wands.

Harry looked around the shop taking in the view before walking up to the counter. In the glass counter more items were on display. Harry saw a compass like object, which was spinning like mad, a pocket watch with stars and planets circling the border with more hands than on any watch harry had ever seen.

"Yes?" a voice came from behind the counter - "How can I help you young man?". Harry looked up and saw an elderly man, face full of wrinkles and gray tuffs of hair on the side of his balding scalp.

"Sorry" Harry said sheepishly. "No worries my boy, now, what can I do for you?" the man asked again, pressing a bit more. Harry figured he was busy enough without him taking up a lot of his time.

"My name is Harry potter, and I was wondering ...", Harry began, "Yes?" the man was pressing again. "I was wondering if there was any possibility for me to work here?" This visibly stumped the man, as it had done in so many of the other shops he had tried in.

"Why would a young man like yourself want to work? Shouldn't you be going to school?" He asked the question Harry had been asked over and over again. This time harry merely raised his right hand. "Oh" The old man said. "I see. Yes, I suppose that set you back quite a bit didn't it".

"Why do people keep saying that" Harry mumbled.

The old man chuckled softly. "Well, what do you see yourself helping me with" he asked earnestly. "Well you seem kind of busy", Harry replied, "I thought I might help you by watching the store while you do, whatever it is you do, in the back".

"Hmm, I see, and what do you expect to get out of this?" he continued.

"Well", Harry started. He was getting nervous now. The man wasn't putting him down like the others had, there might actually be a chance. "I just want to be able to live until I start Hogwarts. Then I wouldn't be opposed a summer job as well I guess"

The man seemed to be thinking it over. "Hmm, Potter you said?", Harry nodded, "Well the Potters always were good at warding. And your mother was nothing short of a genius" Harry's eyes widened at the mention of his mother, but the old man did not seem to notice.

After a minute of silence the man spoke again. "How about this. You become my apprentice, of sorts. You will help me at the shop, and I will teach you how to build and invent devices like these", he made a motion with his hand around the room. "and in turn", he continued "I will supply you with an apartment of your own here in the alley, a small one mind you, and one Galleon and 10 Sickles in extra money for food, and any additional stuff you need."

Harry was speechless. He actually could live on that, and he would get to study magic while he was working!

"We will do this, bar any surprises, until you start Hogwarts. From there we will see, but most probably I will give you things to learn over the years, and you can help me here during the summers." The man smiled at Harry's stunned face. "I assume this is fine for you?" ha asked.

"Y-yes" harry spluttered. Then he remembered. "Well, I should probably ask Albus' opinion first, don't want any more of these", he made a gesture with his hand, indicating his ring, "... mistakes".

"Albus?, Albus Dumbledore?" he asked Harry, who nodded, "Yes, he's been helping me out. I'm supposed to meet him in a few days to discuss how we were supposed to solve this problem, but I don't want to bother him too much, so I thought I'd at least try on my own. I'm emancipated after all".

"An admirable aspiration Lord Potter, and also, smart to know when help is needed. But I guess you learned the hard way." Harry couldn't help but agree. "You could say that again. But please, call me Harry, mr..?"

"Oh just call me Thomas, or Tom if you'd like" he said casually, while walking over to the fireplace and throwing some floo powder in the fireplace, and sticking his head inside.

Harry was confused, he couldn't here him talking, but the _call _only took 15 seconds before he withdrew his head, and soon after they were joined by non other than Albus dumbledore himself.

* * *

"What can I do for you Professor" Albus said as the fire had settled. "Professor?" Harry couldn't help to blurt out. "Ah, I see" Dumbledore said, "Yes Harry, Thomas here was one of my professors when I attended Hogwarts. "But you look much olde..." Harry almost actually slapped his hand over his mouth to stop the slip up, but it was too late. Fortunatelly both of the elder men laughed heartily.

"I keep telling you Albus, you need to shave that bloody beard, it makes you look ancient!" Tom said between laughs. "Well I cant very well shave it off now can I? It's personal branding, but you wouldn't know about that would you?" Albus bit back.

* * *

AN:

Got my first review! awesome! I think this adresses a few of the things you took up RebeliousOne.

About houses - no decision yet - Input is more than welcome.

Don't get any silly ideas that Tom is tom riddle - He's just another Tom. It's quite a usual name after all.


End file.
